ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Assault/In-Game Explanation
Rytaal : You have completed mercenary registration procedures? One moment, please. Rytaal : I have you registered as under Salaheem's Sentinels.Your paperwork appears to be in order. Rytaal : I shall now give you an explanation of Assault, the main type of work we have available here at the Commissions Agency. Rytaal : Assault is the name given to a series of missions being conducted by the Imperial Army in the heart of enemy territory. Rytaal : Our function is to commission mercenaries with these missions as set forth by the Empire. Rytaal : To participate in an Assault mission, you must first obtain an Imperial Army I.D. Tag. Rytaal : The Imperial Army I.D. Tag will identify you as a legitimate Assault participant. Rytaal : The personnel at this counter will provide you with an Imperial Army I.D. Tag, but please be aware that only one can be issued to you at any one time. You can only be issued an Imperial Army I.D. Tag up to three times a day (Earth time). Rytaal : Mercenaries that have a confirmed mission will not be issued an Imperial Army I.D. Tag. Rytaal : To once again become eligible to receive an Imperial Army I.D. Tag, please report to this counter after completing an Assault mission. Rytaal : Next, I shall explain how to sign up for an Assault mission. Rytaal : You will see a number of counters here to your left. Rytaal : Each of these counters is responsible for a particular Assault area. Rytaal : The personnel at these counters will give you a detailed explanation of the available Assault missions. Rytaal : However, you will only be able to undertake Assault missions that correspond to your mercenary rank. The Commissions Agency is prohibited by Imperial law from disclosing mission information to persons without the proper level of clearance. Rytaal : After selecting a mission, present your Imperial Army I.D. Tag for verification. Rytaal : Assault missions are only open to mercenaries of level 50 or above. Please be sure your job is of the appropriate level before signing up. Rytaal : This concludes the explanation for Assault participation.Next, I will list some points to remember when beginning an Assault mission. Rytaal : Assault missions have a minimum member requirement.This figure represents the number of party members who must be present in order to begin the mission. Rytaal : Please form a party with a sufficient number of members who have all signed up for the same Assault mission. Rytaal : After forming a party, make your way to the mission staging point located at the entrance to the applicable Assault area. Rytaal : To facilitate a speedy journey to the staging point, I would suggest utilizing the runic portal within the Chamber of Passage located opposite this building. Rytaal : Please be aware that in order to utilize the runic portal from the Chamber of Passage, you must first attune yourself to the runic portal found at the staging point in question. Rytaal : Under normal circumstances, use of the runic portal will deplete your Imperial Standing. However, persons in possession of Assault orders are exempt from this charge. Rytaal : Upon arriving at the staging point, a representative from your Assault party should speak with the Immortal on duty to receive verification of command. Rytaal : The verified representative should then activate the runic seal at the entrance to begin the Assault mission. Rytaal : This concludes the basics for beginning an Assault mission.Next, we will cover the main points to consider during the mission itself. Rytaal : When an Assault mission begins, you will be transported to an area where the level of enemies is based on the highest-level member of your party. Rytaal : It is also possible to accept a voluntary level restriction during Assault. In this case, your party will be sent to an area based upon the adjusted level limit. Rytaal : Once you have arrived in the area, the time limit for the mission will be announced. If you do not complete the mission objectives within this time, the mission will be considered a failure. Rytaal : To successfully complete a mission, it is necessary to activate the rune of release that appears after the mission objectives have been fulfilled. Rytaal : It is possible to abandon a mission and be transported out of the Assault area by using homing fireflies to guide you. Naturally, the mission will be considered a failure in this case. Rytaal : Before being transported to the Assault area, all party members will be issued with homing fireflies. Rytaal : Homing fireflies are temporary items that cannot be taken out of an Assault area. Rytaal : Other temporary items will also be available during Assault missions. Rytaal : This concludes the Assault mission explanation.Lastly, I will give you an overview of the rewards available upon successfully completing an Assault mission. Rytaal : After successfully completing an Assault mission, the Empire will award you with Assault Points. Rytaal : These points are only awarded for participation in Assault missions, and are accumulated separately for each Assault area. Rytaal : Each area has specific items available that can be purchased in exchange for Assault Points. Rytaal : You can check your Assault Point totals and purchase items from the counters to your left. Rytaal : Thank you for visiting the Commissions Agency.Please do not hesitate to ask me any questions you may have concerning the Assault mission application procedure. | Category:Assault